


Twins

by annahapygirl



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annahapygirl/pseuds/annahapygirl
Summary: You know you are supposed to be dead right?





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, you are supposed to be dead right?” Elliot heard the words from behind him in a voice that sounded like it should have been familiar, but yet was not. He thought about those words wondering if this was going to be it for him. Was this an assassin out to kill him for his past? Was it someone that knew about his team? If so he might die, but he was going to take this guy out with him. He slowly put the knife down on the prep table, while carefully reaching for his other knife in his pants. As he did so he started to turn around to hide the motion of him grabbing a weapon. As he finally saw the speaker he stopped moving and just stared wide eyes filled with disbelief at who was before him.  
The person spoke again, “Damn, I know it has been fifteen years, but do you really need a knife to say hi to your brother.” The face that looked back at Elliot was his own, but yet not. The hair was shorter, the eyes softer, and the winkles in the forehead were not as deep. However it was like looking in to a mirror for Elliot. After all this time avoiding his twin brother; to keep him safe he told himself, His brother had found him.  
“How did you find me?” Elliot asked feeling stupid that the very first thing he said to his twin was that.  
“A hacker friend of mine.” Jake replied a small smile on his face, during his whole childhood it was always Elliot that made Jake speechless, now for once it was the other way around. At this reply however Elliot tense up, just a little bit, but enough that Jake know something was wrong.  
“Try again, I do not exist on the internet. No name, no picture, nothing with an address. So how did you find me, Jake. I need to know.” Elliot finished upset with how this could put his team and himself in danger.  
“It really was a hacker.” When Elliot started to interrupt Jake continued, “My teammate, who is the hacker, heard about a beer pub selling ‘thief juice’ so he had to come and try it out. While he was here he saw you, noticed the fact that we look the same, came to the office and told everyone about how I had a creepy double that worked in a pub that should the worst beer he had ever had.”  
Elliot could not help but chuckle when he heard of the review of the ‘thief juice’ beer that Hardison forced him to keep on the menu.  
“Of course, when I heard his story I thought he was just drunk, or over exaggerating the resemblance. To prove that he was not he hacked into the street cameras around here and found you in them. Once I saw your picture I knew it was you. So mind telling me why I have a folded up flag and medals for you in my living room if you are not dead and in fact standing here in front of me.” Jake finished with the smile slipping from his face and a look of anger beginning to form.  
“It is a long story” Elliot said with a sigh and a look around to see if anyone was listening in.  
“I have time.” Jake stated without any emotion behind the words.  
“Not here, give me a second to get someone to cover for me and we will go upstairs, and talk.” Elliot finished while looking around for someone. “Nick, I have to go upstairs for a while, cover for me. Call Paul in if you need too, I think I am going to be awhile.”  
The now named Nick was looking back and forth between the twins before nodding and saying, “Yea sure thing boss.”  
“Boss?” asked Jake as Elliot started to take off his apron and move to the end of the bar.  
“Yea, a friend of mine bought this place. He has no idea what to do to run a restaurant, hence the ‘thief juice’ beer, so I became the executive chef and took over running the place. He just really does the paperwork now, but still insists upon his beer staying on the menu.” Elliot said as he started to lead his brother to the back where there was a staircase heading upstairs.  
“If he is up here follow my lead, he is the hacker that hid me from everyone.” Elliot said with a chuckle before slamming the door open with a yell of, “Damn it Hardison!”  
At the sound of the door crashing against the wall and his name being yelled out a tall black man jumped up and looked at Elliot, then Jake, then back at Elliot, and finally once more landed on Jake. “Dude, I need to get some sleep. I am seeing two of you. Although you are wearing different shirts.”  
Elliot just growled out, “There is two of us. Meet Jake my twin brother. He found me though a hacker friend. How did his friend find me? You are supposed to be one of the best so how did my brother’s hacker find me here?”  
“What, no way man. You are off the grid. As in you where never on the grid. No one could find you. According to the internet, you never existed.” Hardison was standing up and walking over to his computer. After typing for a little bit he said, “Someone hacked into the street cameras outside of the pub. That must be where they found you.”  
Elliot walked over to where Hardison was standing and said, “Well then, how did they know what cameras to look at. Face is Hardison you messed up and someone got the best of you.”  
“Wait, Elliot’s bro, how did you find him? Tell him it was not my fault! Come on man my hacker pride is on the line!” Hardison turned and begged Jake.  
“First off, its Jake, Jacob Stone. And second I guess Ezekiel is just better then you.” He finished seeing a smile of Elliot’s face as this Hardison guy was almost having a meltdown.  
“Ezekiel Jones?” Hardison asked in disbelief. “He does not work for anyone, why would he help you? Plus he is not better then me, I should have a least gotten a notice that someone was hacking into my files if he had gotten the info.”  
Hardison turned to face Elliot who quickly hid his smile before the other man could see it. “Beside man, the bet should not count. How should I know that one of the best hackers, that almost never comes to the US mind, would look for you. I would have done more if I would have known that, therefore this cannot count towards the bet!”  
“Bet?” Jake asked looking at the other two men.  
“Hardison bet me he could make it so no one could ever find me though the internet again. He failed apparently.” Elliot said dryly. “The bet was for everyone, not just people near by. You owe me.” Elliot finished looking straight at Hardison.  
“Fine, I am a nerd, a geek, and so not as good as the great Elliot! Happy now man! All my pride is gone!” Hardison cried out with throwing his hands in the air. “You suck man!”  
Elliot just chuckled and nodding his head and started walking over to the couch in the middle of the room. “Yea, yea, I know. Now buzz off Jake and I need to talk.”  
Hardison grabbed his computer and started to go to another room, muttering about how ‘it is not fair. He owned the place, and he was getting kicked out. ‘  
Elliot just smiled watching him leave before finally turning and looking fully at Jake. “I should warn you, Hardison might have some bugs listening to us. I would hope you would delete this audio but he might listen in to see if we talked about this Ezekiel of yours. Now where do you want me to start?”  
“Well traditionally the beginning is the best place to start a story.” Jake said trying not to let his amusement of the past few minute show in his words and face.  
“The beginning huh, Well I guess for you that would be when I ‘died’. You see in some ways I did die that day. I died and became part of the man I am today. When I went to war I was young and stupid. I had a flag on my shoulder and God in my heart. I thought I knew right from wrong, black from white. However war changes you Jake. Over there I saw the grey in the world, people doing bad things, not because they wanted too, but because they had no other choice. I was good, really good. So the US black ops team wanted me. At first I was happy, honored that they would choice me. Then I started to be assigned cases where I needed to kill people. After a few of those cases my boss came to me and said they had a lead on a man that was looking for a bodyguard. This was a really bad man Jake, he kidnapped little girls and sold them as slaves. During the briefing I was told I might be the only hope for these girls, but I needed to ‘die’ first. That way if he looked me up I would only fit in the alias the government made for me. I agreed.” Elliot said while looking away.  
When Jake started to make a sound, Elliot said, “please let me finish. I do not like this story and as such I rather get it over with. So the US of A killed me that day. I did not know they have you medals, but I knew they were worried someone might use you to get to me so it does not really surprise me. I watching dozens of little girls some as young as ten get sold, I even had to hide some of their bodies when their “owners” killed them. It broke me. I killed the man, and then I quit the black ops. I remembered the names of the men who were buying the girls and went and one by one killed them all. That how I found another bad man. Only this one, at first anyway, did not hurt people. He stole things, money, art, whatever he could make money on. He used me to beat people up, but he did not ask me to kill for him. I was thankful, I thought this could be my home. I knew I could not return to the army, not after what I did, so this seemed like the best option. But then Damian changed. He ordered me to kill people and when I said I wouldn’t he would threaten me with my crimes. So I started killing again. It broke me again. I was order to kill a family. A mother and two young kids, twin boys. I couldn’t. I was looking at the youngest and all I could think about was you. So I ran.  
At first I hide out but then a old partner of mine got a hold of me and told me of a job. All I had to do was get a object. If things stayed quite, all the better. If I was caught killing was not a requirement. I could just knock them out. I did the job. And then another. Before long I was known as one of the best hitter’s in the world. Then I got this call about an escort job, I needed to get a thief and a hacker in a building. We had a mastermind plan out the job and we got the information out. But then the employer tried to kill us instead of paying us, so the mastermind found a gifter and we got the man. Now it is just Hardison, Parker and I for the most part, the other two only come when we really need them. So that’s my story.” Elliot finished looking upset.  
Jake wondered why until he realized that his brother was waiting on him to yell at him over his past crimes. “That is one hell of a story Elli.” Jake hoped the use of his childhood nickname for the other man showed him how much he still cared, even if he was still a little shell shocked at the information.  
Elliot chuckled and said, “You know no one has dared to call me that in over a decade. I did not know I kind of missed it. Now its your turn I guess, what have you been doing since I left? How do you work with this hacker of yours?”  
Jake looked around and said, “that is also a long story I am afraid. Got any beer? Good beer anyway, the last thing I want to drink is the infamous ‘thief juice’.”  
Elliot just laughed and went over to the back of the room where there was a fridge. He opened it and Jake could see most of it was filled with bright orange bottles of soda with two gallon sized containers of milk. Elliot was moving some of the soda around and grabbed two bottles of beer. He walked back to couch gave Jake one as he twisted his cap off and threw it on the counter in front of the brothers. Jake took a small sip before realizing and the beer was pretty good and relaxed back into the couch.  
“Well my story was pretty boring until a few years ago. I stay home and helped dad with the company, after awhile I realized that no matter what I did the company was going under. Dad was drunk more often then he was sober, so I left. I started to work on the oil pipelines in the next town over. One night I was at the bar when this hot as hell chick came in, she was turned guys down left right and center. So of course I needed to try myself. She told me she would give me her name if I could tell her what her tattoo meant. I acted stupid at first but when she dismissed me like the others I told her what it meant. That’s when she tried to kill me.”  
Elliot tensed up when he heard that and started to look at Jake closer to see if he missed anything before. Jake held a hand up and said, “I was fine. You see Lamia, the hot chick, was on a mission to kill people like me. However, my current boss learned of this and sent Colonel Eve Baird out to protect me. We got out and made it to New York to help stop the group that was killing us.”  
Elliot interrupted, “Ok, when you say people like you what do you mean, and Colonel Baird of NATO?”  
Jake sighed and said, “Ok so you know how I always hid my intelligence from people?” “Yea, I helped you all the time in school.” Elliot answered.  
“Well when things started going downhill with pops, I started to write papers. Over time I had five different identity’s all where doctors in different fields of history and art. By the time Lamia found me I was one of the leading art history experts in the world. My IQ is in the top 0.1% I am honestly speaking one of the smartest people in the world today. That is what I mean by people like me. We teamed together. There are four of us genius. Baird, yes of NATO, protects us. Besides myself there is Flynn Carson, he is maybe the smartest of us. He was the one to figure out the plot against us. He is kind of like our boss now. Then there is Ezekiel Jones, he is an expert on all things digital and computers. He is also one of the best thieves around, maybe your Parker knows him since it seems Hardison does. Then lastly there is Cassandra Cillian. She had a tumor in her brain that caused her to see math. She was more or less a human super computer.  
“Well most of the story is classified and really hard to explain without seeing it in the first place, but over time Ezekiel, Cassie and I went on missions and kind of grow into the people we should have been. Now we are all a team that goes around the world in search of certain items with weird histories. I will take you to the office soon to show you everything and fill in some of the blanks. But I really cannot tell anyone, and it is really hard to belief, trust me.”  
“Ok, well then I guess I will need to trust you. Just one question, where is it you work?” Elliot asked wondering what the hell his brother has gotten himself into.  
“The New York Library.” Promptly answered Jake knowing there is no way Elliot would ever guess what it is he does. “Although I live here in Portland. Flynn mostly works out of New York while Cassie, Zelk and I work out here.”  
Elliot nodding in thought trying to piece together the thought of people trying to kill his brother, the genius, who works in a library, which has two offices on either side of the US.  
“Yea, I think I am going to need more beer.” Elliot finally said to which Jake just grinned.  
“What for?” Asked a new female voice  
“Damnit Parker, I told you to stop doing that!” Yelled Elliot, as both him and Jake had jumped up to look for a threat.  
“Sorry but when I saw two Elliots I had to check it out.” Parker was hanging upside over the couch looking down at them. “Did Hardison clone you Elliot? I want a clone, why did he not clone me? There is already two guys, so why clone a guy first. He should have cloned a me first. That way there would be two girls and two guys, one for each of us.” Parker said using her fingers to point at people as she talked.  
“Enough Parker,” growled Elliot with a faint trace of red on his cheeks. “Meet Jake, my twin brother, not my clone.”  
“You never talked about a brother before, what was I suppose to think?” Parker asked as she fell down from her harness to land smoothly on the couch next to Elliot.  
Elliot started to reach out a hand to smooth her hand before turning and looking at Jake. He turned back to Parker as he let his hand down. “Cloning is impossible, maybe think of a more likely reason before asking.”  
Parker’s eyes followed Elliots hand as he dropped it in his lap. She looked up at him and then asked, “Do you not want to touch me in front of your brother?” Elliot just dropped his head in his hands and mumbled, “Today is the first day in fifteen years I talked to Jake, I was just trying to catch up on the past before talking about the hear and now. I would have told him sooner or later, just not today. There was a lot to listen too today.” Elliot finished while looking up at Parker. She looked into his eyes for a minute before turning to look at Jake, “If you hurt my Elliot I will hurt you. I will take everything you love and then drop you off a really big building. Got it?”  
Jake smiled and held his hand out to Parker, “I understand.” He said solemnly. Suddenly he grinned, “Although, to take everything I love you would have to get past my roommates. One you might of heard off. Ezekiel Jones.”  
At hearing this Parker happily cried out, “You know Jonesy? Where do you live? I got to restart our stealing war!” Both brothers looked at each other and then back to the hyper thief.  
“I’m going to regret asking this, but, stealing war?” Elliot asked Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight.” Jakes said, “Before I meant Zeke and Eliot meant you, you and Zeke were in a competition? To see who was a better thief? So you guys went across Europe stealing whatever caught your fancy? For no other reason then it was fun?”  
Eliot just shrugged and said, “I should be surprised but, it’s Parker. She is weird like that. I take it your Ezekiel guy is not like that?”  
“No, well yes and no.” Jake said thoughtfully. “He is more like a child with ADHD, that can break into any computer system. He is not weird per say, he is just very easily bored. So I guess I could see him doing that to keep it interesting.”  
Parker just kept on moving towards the back area that Hardison had heading off to. “This time Jonesy will not beat me. I have Hardison to do the computers, while I go in. This will be great I will win this time!” She said with a big laugh and a crazy look on her face. “Come on Hardison, we have a heist to plan!”  
“Baby girl, what is wrong with you?” was heard when Parker opened the door. “Nothing.” Parker replied then starting to list places and targets that she wanted blue prints off as the door closed behind her. The noise died down to where the brothers could not hear anything.  
“Well it sounds like you have one hell of a team.” Said Jake with a smile  
“Yea, they are like family at this point. I would die for them, and they would do the same for me. If I would let them anyway.” Eliot finished with a growl. “So when are you free to show me this library of yours?”  
“You free now?” Jake asked thinking of earlier when Eliot told the line cook to call in more help if he needed it. “Today is supposed to be our day off, so I might be able to get you in without everyone throwing a hissy fit all at once.”  
“You going to get in trouble for this?” Eliot asked as he grabbed his jacket  
“Nah, I shouldn’t. Zeke did not when he brought his mom in. I just probably should have cleared it first. But they cannot fire me. The job is for life. They will just nag, which can be annoying while trying to explain everything. Jenkins and Baird will be the worst, but they will understand eventually. Hell Zeke has used the library to gain access to different places just to steal something and those two just do not care anymore! As long as we do our jobs, and no one dies Braid it okay with it. Jenkins is just traditional. In the past there was only one Librarian and when that one died and new one was chosen. So only a few people in the world knew about the library. Now more people then ever know about it and it upsets him, but he will get over it.”  
“Ok then, this place is already getting weird and we have not even made it out of the pub yet.” Eliot grumbled. “So where we goin? I am going to guess not Portland’s local library?”  
“Yea, not so much. You know the bridge? We are going to the access point at the base. You have a ride nearby? I got dropped off.”  
“Yea, over here. Hope you don’t mind speed. It is the only way I drive.” Eliot said while walking out the back door in to the alley way and though another door into the building behind the pub. It was filled with all sorts of items, from what looked like a closet rack of climbing gear, to boxes of computer parts. There was a few cars and one black cargo van in the back of the wall next to a garage door. Eliot got in to the orange low rider sports car and reached over to unlock the passenger side. Jake stared at the harnesses for a second before asking, “ When you said you speed, how fast are we talking. Because I do not really know a ton about racing, but I would bet my last paycheck that this is set up for it.”  
“Just track racing for the most part, but it is street legal too. Hardison made sure of that. You scared or something?” Eliot challenged.  
“Nope, just curious. Cassie would love to do math on this car.”  
“Math, really? It is a car what all types of math can you do with it.” Eliot asked confused as he backed out of the garage and on to the street.  
“Well when I say she does math, she really does everything number related. She would study the fluid dynamics of the body, to the weight ratios, to the horsepower output, and even the friction build up of the wheels. She can do it all. And a car like this built for speed is something she could take apart in her head and re build to get it to go even faster. Or course all the info would be in her head, she really does not do the physical re build.”  
“You should like you like this lady.” Eliot commented with a glance over to Jake to see what his reaction would be.  
“Yea. She is one hell of a woman. She is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. She even makes Jenkins smile and laugh, and that is impossible for anyone else to do.” Jake said with a smile  
“You sweet on her?” Eliot asked with a grin.  
“Yea, kind of. It is a long story. One that I will not tell without her permission.” Jake said starting to look nervously out the window.  
“You are just full of long stories huh?” Eliot said raising an eyebrow. “Well at least we are starting somewhere. We are almost at the bridge, which side are we going too?”  
“The far side.” Jake said as he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and hit a few buttons before putting It up to his ear.  
“Who are you calling?” Eliot asked in confusion, they were almost there so why bother to call someone.  
“Hey Zeke, can you see about clearing out the annex and unlocking the side door. No you where right, it was not just a creepy clone. He is my brother, I am bringing him in so if you would clear it out now. Yes I will bring in the pizza if it is there. I’m hanging up now. Bye! Damn Zeke can never do what I ask with out asking a ton of questions. Just pull up there next to the bridge. No one comes over here so your racecar is safe.”  
“Parker and Hardison made it thief proof anyway.” Eliot said in response to Jake’s statement.  
“Don’t tell Zeke that, he will take it as a challenge” Jake said while getting out of the car. He started to walk towards the door and opened it as Eliot took a look around.  
“Yea, I know it is not much, but it needs to stay hidden. So no one ever comes here and the door locks from the inside so most people who do make it out here never make it inside. That way it is kind of like low tech security.” Jake said.  
Eliot shrugged his shoulder and followed Jake into the hallway. He started to reach for the knife in his jacket pocket, but stopped himself telling him to trust in his brother. Jake meanwhile saw the hand movement and said, “I know it might not mean much, but I am not leading you into a trap. Just my normal work place insanity. Although if a blonde woman pulls out a gun on you please try not to test her. Eve does not always have the best sense of humor.”  
Eliot gave Jake a small smile and said, “It does make feel better, but instincts are instincts for a reason. When you ignore them in my line of work it could mean your death. So I try not too.”  
Jake nodded in understanding and walked up to a set of doors which though Eliot could see a table filled with books and papers and off to the side a computer was set up on rolling cart. Jake opened both doors and proudly said, “Welcome to the Library! Home of the magic artifacts of the world!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Was I supposed to laugh at that?” Eliot asked in disbelief at the stupid joke Jake just said, “I mean just because you are doing something classified does not mean that you should lie to me.”

“He is not lying mate.” Said an accented voice from behind him. “Magic is real, its out there, and it is dangerous.” Eliot quickly turned around and found the owner of the voice behind him without even once stopping he moved forward to block off Jake view while pulling his knife out of his jacket to hold it up in a defense position. At his look of readiness to fight the other man just smiled and held out a piece of pizza up to him and said, “So that what Jake looks like when he protects us. Cool. Pizza? It is double cheese, double pep?”

Jake stepped out from behind Eliot and said, “Its fine, this is Ezekiel Jones, the thief I was talking about earlier. Zeke, this is Eliot, my twin brother. Now can we put the knife away and sit and talk like normal people?”

Zeke just nodded and took another bite of his pizza, while Eliot put his knife away. Jake lead the two over to a long table in the middle of the room covered in books and papers. Zeke just mindlessly put his box of pizza down to which Jake yelled, “Damnit Jones! I have told you not to do that. You are going to get grease all over the books and our notes.” 

“Well if you would just go digital like I told you to, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“If I could go digital, I might. However most ancient books do not come in digital remember! Therefore..”

Eliot interrupted the two saying, “This is nice and all, but can someone please fill me in on what is happening?”

Ezekiel furrowed his brow in confusion before saying simply, “I already did. Magic is real. We store it here in the Library. What more do you need to know?”

Jake just sighed and said, “He might want the full explanation Zeke. Ok,” he started as he reached for a slice of pizza, “As Zeke pointed out earlier Magic is real. The group that was trying to kill me in Oklahoma, they are called the serpent brotherhood. They want to release all magic back into the world.” 

“Which is bad.” Interrupted Ezekiel, “Very bad, like the end of all technology bad. No power, no lights, no nothing.”

“Yea, yea we get it, can I continue now?” Jake asked, then without waiting for an answer said, “So they tried to kill everyone who had the potential to become a librarian and then release the magic back into the world so they could control it. They almost made it. They killed most of the genius in the world when Flynn figured it out and sent Baird to save us. Which she did. We were then attacked in the main library where they stole Excalibur, which they used to unlock all of the ley lines thus starting to release the magic back into the world. Do you remember that power surge that blacked out all of London for a seconds a couple years ago? That was magic being released. We were able to stop it halfway through however the ley lines are still fully charged up and creating problems. We go and find magical problems and stop it.”

“To quote Artie, ‘we bag it and we tag it’!” piped in Ezekiel happy to make a tv show reference. 

“So, you guys are what the magical version of Indiana Jones?” Eliot asked trying to wrap his head around what they were telling him. 

“I prefer a department of NATO that focuses on threats that are unusual in nature.” Said a female voice. Once again Eliot jumped up and put himself between the new person and his brother and friend. Once that automatic motion was done he studied the woman in front of him and then said, “I assume that you are Colonel Eve Baird then?”

“Yes, and you are Eliot Spencer, you are wanted in more country’s then you’re not. Including here. The last one I read about was for the kidnapping of a major I believe?”

“Mate your brother kidnapped a major?” Eliot heard Ezekiel mutter to Jake behind him. Jake just replied, “He has a past Zeke.”

Eve looked across Eliot and said to the men behind him, “Stone, I am assuming this is your fault given how much you two look like. I will let this side for now, but no more people in the library you two. It is a secret for a reason. Now I am going back to New York call me if we get a case.” She waved at the two behind Eliot and then started to turn around before remembering, “Oh yes Spencer, I would give you the long lecture about how every government in the world would either imprison you or torture you for this information if you tell anyone. However, I think you would know and understand the value of this information and the threats will not work on you anyways. So, I will leave it at this, if you tell anyone, not only will I hurt you, and everyone I know- including Vance- will hunt you down for me, but you will also hurt Stone. I am just guessing here, but I think you do not want that. So goodbye.” With that threat out of the way she opened a set of French doors with a globe next to it. When opened the doors omitted a blue glow and with a final wave she walked though the doors and disappeared, with the doors shutting behind her. 

“What?” asked Eliot, he walked over to the doors and opened them to see a broom closet filled with cleaning supplies. He blinked shut the doors and tried again. Still no blue glow. At this next try Jake was next to him shutting the door and just said, “It is magic. Where would you like to go, anyplace in the world?” 

Eliot said, “Paris, but how?” 

“Magic mate, give me a second to program this and here we go. All set, go ahead Jake.” Jake reached over grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to the blue glow again and said, “Eliot just take a breath and try to walk normally though the door after me. Zeke will stay here to keep the door open.” With that Jake turned and walked though the door and disappeared from Eliot’s sight. He took a deep breath and started to walk forward with his eyes closed. As soon as he felt the moist chill air hit him he stumbled and almost fell down. 

Jake caught and him and laughingly said, “Yea I should have warned you about that. The first step is always a dozey. But anyway, welcome to Paris, straight ahead is the Elfie Tower, would you like to explore or go back to the Library?”

“What, wait… how, we are… this is Paris. We where in Portland. How are we in France? This is impossible!” 

“Not impossible, magical.” Jake said while leading Eliot back towards the door. “Come on, lets go back inside the library and sit down. We can answer your questions. Plus, I should warn him about Parker.”

“Yea, sitting down sounds good right about now. You have any beer in the library of yours? Or anything stronger?”

Within a few steps the brothers where back in the cool dry air of the library, heading towards the chairs over by the table. Ezekiel took the seat behind the computer and was typing away at something. 

“No alcohol, just tea. Green or black?” Jake said as he watched his brother sit down. 

“Black.” Eliot answered still in shock over what he just saw. He dimly watched his twin go into another room and began to hear sounds of water running and heating up and mugs clicking together. Once his brother was back carefully carrying four steaming mugs of hot tea he said, “We are in Portland, Oregon. We left here to go to Paris though a door, that door. Now we are back, but we never got on a plane. Hell, we were in Paris ten minutes ago! This is the shit you deal with everyday?!” Eliot exclaimed to his brother. 

Ezekiel just laughed and grabbed one of the mugs for himself before going back to the computer, Jake nodded and said, “Yea it is a lot to take in, I thought that the door might be the easiest to show. Most of the magic here has bad side effects so you cannot really show them off to anyone. However, the door just trips you on the first step.”

“Side effects, like bad medicine side effects or like more crazy magic side effects?”

“Mate, I once turned into a werewolf. We have been chased by ninjas and attacked by mummies. If you can imagine it, odds are, it happened.” Jones said sipping his tea.

Eliot grabbed his tea mug and saw the extra one still on the table, “Who is that for?”

“Or that’s mine, I will be down there soon. Jake did not want to overwhelm you while you were still processing, and I tend to overwhelm people. So, I waited upstairs until now, but now you know and are calming down so I can come down and meet you finally. I have been waiting for what feels like forever to meet you. Can you tell us stories of Jake when he was a kid, or do you have any pictures? I bet Jake was a really cute baby. Of course, that would mean you were a cute baby, but that could be weird to say. Did you find it weird, I found it weird?” The girls voice trailed in and out as a redhead girl came out around some bookshelf’s and down the stairs before standing before Eliot holding out her hand. 

“Hi, I am Cassandra, Nice to meet you!”

“Eliot, um you too.” He said while standing up and still trying to follow the fast-paced words that she had yelled down. “And I would tell you stories of Jake but if I do that, he will tell my team stories of me. So sorry no dice, same thing with pictures.”

“Ahh, well ok then. Have you meant Mr. Jenkins yet? He is normally around here all the time, where did he go?” she finished her question to the other guys.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes and said, “I might have told him Nessie needed help and sent him to Scotland.” Jake laughed and said, “He is going to be pissed at you.”

“Nessie, as in the Loch Ness Monster!” Eliot said

“Oye mate, watch who you are calling a monster. Nessie is just understood that’s all. No need for name calling.” 

“Indeed, I could not have put it better my self.” Said an older male voice from the magic door. Eliot could not believe he was so distracted by his brothers’ team he did not hear the door opening. “Now however I do believe we have other things to discuss then your foolish waste of my time Mr. Jones. Why is there two semi- identical Mr. Stones in front of me?”

“They are twins Mr. Jenkins! Isn’t it great! Jake found his twin brother after thinking he was dead for over a decade! Well actually Zeke found him, but still, this is wonderful news!”

“Yes, indeed my dear that would be wonderful news, if he was not here. In the Library. I thought I made it very clear to you three that no one was to know about the Library, no one! Not even long-lost twin brothers Mr. Stone.” Said Jenkins smoothing his hands over the nice suit he was wearing and walking over to the big desk across the room. “Now I assume the Colonel Baird and Mr. Carsen do not know about this. And you, in fact, did not ask anyone for permission before bringing Mr. Stone number two here.”

“Baird knows, so by now I would guess Flynn knows too. Besides you said that sometimes it is better to ask forgiveness then permission!” Jake said standing up in front of the desk. Eliot came up behind Jake to stand next to him, while the other two stood right behind him on either side of his shoulders. As Eliot watched the three he wondered if that was how people saw his team, with him in front and Hardison and Parker behind him. 

“Indeed, I did say that, Mr. Stone. However, I said ‘Sometimes it is better’ not ‘It is always better’. This is one of those situations that you should have thought about and asked someone before acting on your own desires. 

“Well I did not think so. Eliot is my family, my twin. And the Library is my home. Family belongs at home, therefore I brought Eliot here, I brought him to my home. I will defend his right to be here, forever.” Finish Jake proudly. 

“Very well said Mr. Stone. Very well I will accept his presence, for now. However, heed my warning. Do not let him break that trust. Do you four understand me. His actions are yours. Mr. Stone number two,” “Eliot, Eliot Spencer.” Eliot interrupted not liking being called number two, “Very well, Mr. Spencer, while you are here, anything you do will be reflected on these three. So, do be careful. Librarians are very hard to come by these days.” With that Jenkins grabbed his papers and walked off to a hallway. 

“That went better then I hoped.” Jake muttered while Zeke just laughed and walked back to the computer. Cassandra let out a nervous little laugh and said, “You guys always think the worst of Mr. Jenkins. He is really a nice guy!”

“Yea, a real nice guy who can out fight us all without even messing up his hair.” Jake said sarcastically. He was relieved on how easy, relatively, it was to get his brother in the library and have all the others accept him.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what now?” asked Eliot. He was still unsure about this whole magic business but could not think of a way to fake the door. He decided to put it to the back of his mind and think about it another time. He already lost a decade with his brother, no use in wasting more time. 

“Now how about we go home, and this time actually keep in touch. I know where to find you, and you me. If you run across anything that you think might be related to the Library call me. I will call you if I find someone who needs your teams’ talents.” Jake said standing up. “One of these days I will give you the grand tour, but today has been long enough.”

Zeke finally stopped his typing on the computer and stood up next to Jake and touched him on his back before saying something that Eliot could not hear. Jake nodded and smiled at Zeke and then at Cassie and said, “Next time, I promise. I will be back in a few.”  
Jake started forward towards the normal, non-magicked, door. Eliot started to follow him but stopped right on the threshold of the doorway and said, “This door is not magicked too right?” 

Jake just laughed and grabbed hold of Eliot arm in a gentle grip and started to pull him forward into the same hallway that he had walked though earlier. They both were quiet as they walked, it wasn’t until Eliot was standing next to his car that he looked up at his barely younger brother. “If you are ever in trouble call me. I do not care what shit is going down, call me. I left you once, I will not do it again.”

Jake smiled a small sardonic little grin before saying, “Trust me Eliot, now that I know you are alive. I will not let you leave again. We are twins, so we should start acting like it.” Eliot let out a small chuckle at that and reached over to grab Jake in a hug. Jake wrapped his arms around Eliot like his life depended on it. The two stood there for a minute before both separating at the same time. Eliot said, “Remember about Parker and her war, see ya soon jay-jay.”   
With that Eliot got in his car and backed out and got back to the road heading for home. 

Jake watched his brother drive away knowing that things were changing and thought, Hopefully for the better. He sighed as he walked back to the annex knowing that Zeke and Cassie would be there waiting for him to have a talk about the future, and knowing Zeke, likely planning some sort of heist to show off towards Parker. 

“…and with Hardison helping her. It is an unfair advantage after all. So, to make it right I say we team up, Librarians vs them.” Zeke was saying to Cassie as Jake walked back into the main room. “Of course, we should meet up with them at some point and hash out some rules, but before that I say both teams should make a move. An opening shot so to speak. What do you say mate? Want to see what your brother’s team can do against us?” He finished turning around to face Jake. 

Cassie was trying to hold back her giggles and was sitting in her chair with her legs tucked up underneath her.

Jake sighed and softly smiled at the two people in his life that made his life great and said, “I am in. Let’s see how they can stack up against the Librarians. What are you thinking? Should we hold off using the door, it is not really fair.” He asked getting excited at the idea of doing something just for the fun and challenge of it. 

He finished walking over to the desk and sat next to Cassie who was watching them both smiling. It seems like lately; nothing has been easy or happy. After the whole thing with Nicole and the potential end of the library, the three of them never really got to relax. It was one thing after another, some newer artifacts were showing up every day. Plus, the same old one causing problems. They had been so busy lately that the three of them spilt up the work and have not really been able to just hang out and relax together in what feels like forever to Jake. He knew that others felt the same way. This would be a very nice change of pace.

“Well, lets use the door but only for travel. No need to make it too easy. I was thinking Parker likes two main things; money and diamonds. I say we go after the Pink Star diamond. It is in Hong Kong right now, it sold last year for 72 million, but the people that own it are trying to sell it. That means easier access then normal, that why people can see it. We can use the door to get to Hong Kong, that way Hardison does not know we left the area, but once there we go after it old school to make it fairer to Parkers group.”  
Jake let Zeke voice wash over him as he explained parts of his plan and what was still needed to finish it, meanwhile Cassie would interrupt Zeke by asking questions in her normal happy way.

-

“So good or bad man?” Hardison asked Eliot as he walked into the back kitchen where he sat with Parker.   
Eliot just looked at Hardison with a face that said if he did not reword that question he was going to end up hurting. 

“I just meant, ah, well you see, I did, well, I did my thing. You know looking people up thing, and well, your brother, ah, well, he, you.” He stammered off as Parker yelled. “Hardison wants to know if he is good or bad. Or well at least if he is like us or worse, like how we used to be before Nate.”

“Yea man, what she said. His story that he told you, it does not all line up online. I cannot find his alias, I think I have a few narrowed down, but they are all in other languages. The degrees are all over the world, I know he said he was smart, but damn that should be impossible. Plus, his job, according to the New York library he does not work there. None of the people he mentioned work there in fact. Also, the NY library does not have anything to do whatsoever with Portland at all. I have shots of him all over the world breaking into places and out of places. Stealing some things, or just being in the same area when something bad happens. Like a few years everyone he mentioned was in New York, that was when the freak level 5 hurricane almost hit before dissipating. Two days later he shows back up in Portland with a sunburn. No travel records what so every between the NY and Portland. It’s all hinky, super hinky, like something is not right hinky. That’s all I am saying.”

Eliot sighed and thought about how to answer his teams’ questions. He hoped that if he told them the truth they would believe him. However, he knew that if he was in their shoes he would not believe at first either. He did not want to lie to his team. That was one of his big rules, never con your own team. But he knew them, he knew that they would not stop until they had the answers, maybe if he asked they might slow down, but never stop. He would just have to hope that they slowed down long enough for Jake and his team to told him what he should do. 

“It is classified. I will not speak about it guys. The same way I will not talk about the secrets I know about you two to other people, I will not betray my brother like that. Please understand. I will not say what he is doing, but I will say that he is kind of like us. But less Robin Hood, and more James Bond. He does not hurt innocent people. Those degrees in other languages are likely his, he could speak most western languages when I enlisted. He was working on Eastern languages when I faked my death. He could have graduated collage before I was done with middle school, he was so smart. We had to switch places a lot growing up because he could not understand how people could get the wrong answer for some things. So, I did just badly enough on the tests that he would fly under the radar. My old man used to beat him when he was talking about art and history. He would yell at him that none of that crap mattered, only oil drilling and construction matter. Hard work done with a person hands was the only kind of work that mattered.”

“That explains, in part, why he hid himself so thoroughly in Oklahoma.” Said a voice from behind the three. As they turned to see who spoke Eliot started to move forward to cover the other two while also bring his knife out to defend them with. As soon as he heard that lightly accented voice with the clean, but yet scornful tone of voice speaking he knew that the speaker was Jakes boss Jenkins. What he did not know was how he got here, and what he wanted. Eliot remembered his brother mentioning that he could hurt someone without even messing up his hair and Eliot knew that to impress Jake, that meant that this Jenkins was much more then he looked. 

“Why are you here?” Eliot growled out as he meant Jenkins eyes. 

“I was here Mr. Spencer, to give you a warning so to speak. I now see that you have more in common with your brother then just your looks, you have your honor as well. See to it that you stay true to your honor Mr. Spencer and we shall have no further issues to discuss. However, know that, if you ever stray, I will be there. Mr. Stone would be sad to see you die, but I believe I can make it look enough like an accident that he will accept it and move on. Do we have an understanding sir?” Finished Jenkins with the sound of steel in his voice. 

Eliot gave the older man a long hard look a then dropped the knife he still held back into its hidden sheath. He took a few steps forward and held out his hand. “There was a time that honor was just a meaningless word that meant nothing to me. I do not ever want to return to that time. I will keep my word, and my honor until I die.” Jenkins nodded and took his hand in a firm shake before dropping it and straightening out his suit jacket. 

“What the hell is going on? Who is the old dude and man did he just threaten to kill you? Is he threatening us, or your brother? Mama, is this making any sense to you?” Hardison   
interrupted loudly and with increasing volume and speed.

Jenkins looked over Eliot’s shoulder to look at Hardison, before meeting Eliot’s eyes and lifting 1 white eyebrow. 

Eliot sighed and turned around, knowing that if he keeps to his word, Jenkins would not hurt him. “Damn it Hardison be quiet for a second so I can answer your questions! This is Jake’s boss, one of them at least. He is Mr. Jenkins. He came here to ensure that I knew to keep quiet about what my brother and his team are doing. Yes, he did threaten me, we have that all worked out so don’t worry about it. No, he was not threatening you, Parker, or Jake, just me. Finally, man its Parker, what make sense to her does not make sense to either of us so how would that help? Now stop freaking out!” Eliot growled out. 

“How did he get here?” asked a surprisingly calm Parker who was staring at Jenkins with that look of hers that meant she was twisting the pieces around to try to make them fit. 

“Though a door.” Answered Jenkins calmly

“Which one?” Asked Parker just as calmly tilting her head to the side just slightly to allow her confusion and curiosity to show.

“A door that will remain a secret, Miss. Parker. I assure you that myself and five others, which includes Mr. Stone, are the only people who can use said door.” Jenkins answered with a small smile as he appeared to be finished studying her. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have wasted enough time on this foolishness. I have work to do. Good day to you three.” Jenkins said as he started to turn to walk to the door to the staircase. 

Eliot waved off Hardison and Parker to walk next to Jenkins. As they started down the staircase Jenkins asked, “What is it that you want to speak with me about Mr. Spencer?”

Eliot stopped on the step behind him and said, “I can fight, Mr. Jenkins. I have seen some of the best fighters in the world. When I left Jake, he could bar brawl well enough, but he was not a fighter. Now he is. What happened to him to force him to learn how to fight. What happened to make you come here to threaten to kill me with a short sword hidden under your jacket.”

“Mr. Spencer, you remind me of some youths of my childhood. You ventured too far and got hurt I am guessing. This was when honor did not mean anything to you I’m sure. Now you are tiring to find your place again. Very well I will answer your question. We have one guardian, a bodyguard if you will, and four librarians. Mr. Stone is often called upon to act as a temporary guardian to the rest of his team. He soon learned that his ‘brawling’ skills where not enough. Therefore, for Colonel Braid taught him, once she was done, he found other teachers for his skills. I have found that the greatest teacher anyone has ever had, was experience. The last few years gave your brother, indeed all of us who work at the Library, worlds of experience. That is why I came here armed; you have a good eye to spot it, however. Now if you excuse me, I really must be off. Good day to you sir.” With that said and a nod of respect Jenkins walked though a closet door into the library annex where Eliot could see that pizza and tea from earlier had been all cleaned up before the door shut again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but we will see!


End file.
